EL Tigre - Tower of The Old Monk
by Storyteller54
Summary: Miracle city has been held under judgement by the tower. everything has been left in chaos. what will happen in these turns of events? find out an EL Tigre - Tower of the old monk.


**EL Tigre – And the Tower of the Old Monk**

**Chapter 1 **

Miracle city, it was very eerie night; the clouds were hovering over the night sky, passing over the bright moon. Everything seemed peaceful, but in town, things were very lively.

The sounds of police sirens came coming down the road, a man with a long nose wearing a long deep dark green coat, hoped from building to building trying to lose the cops.

"These dam cops! How annoying!" the long nose man said as he took out a huge pure black ball from his coat. "Here! Take this!" he threw the black ball on the ground below him on the road, a huge fog of smoke burst the black ball blocking the entire toad and spreading further block by block.

"Oh crap! Stop the car!" one of the cops in the car said as the driver stomps his foot on the breaks stopping the police car.

The police cars following from behind crashed into the car followed by more.

"heheheh, that takes care of that" the long nose man said as he went further away and he hops down from the building into ally way.

"Finally, peace and quiet, Now let's get look at this stone" the long nose man said taking the out the huge green diamond from his coat.

"What a pretty stone you are" he said with a smirk across his face.

"Wow, shinny" Manny said hanging upside down looking at the diamond stone.

"It is isn't it?" the long nose man said smiling. "Wait…EL TIGRE?!" he quickly hops back and rolls away from him.

"Sup?" Manny said hopping down and looks at the long nose man.

"I should have known I'd run into you! You're not getting this diamond from me!" he turns and runs to the exit of the alleyway.

A burst of fire appeared blocking the long nose mans exit.

"W-What the hell?!" he said shocked.

"Were the hell you going banana nose?" Marcus said looking down at him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Marcus hops down from above and lands next to Manny.

"Hand over the diamond and I won't burn you to ashes!" Marcus threatened.

The long nose man growled in anger and frustration looking at Manny and Marcus then puts the diamond back into his coat pocket. He then swipes his coat away showing a huge mini gun and opens fire on Manny and Marcus.

"OH shit!" Manny and Marcus said jumping out of the way dodging the flurry of bullets.

The long nose man takes out a blue ball and throws it at the wall of fire, a gust of water burst from the ball putting out the wall of fire.

The long nose Man laughs in confidence and runs out of the alleyway.

"Hey! Get the hell back here!" Marcus screamed and ran after him.

"Marcus Wait up!" Manny said following after him.

The Long nose Man runs down the road at full speed, he turns around seeing Manny and Marcus following right behind him.

"Damn little bastards!" the long nose Man said. He takes out a dark brown ball and turns around running backwards.

"BACK OFF!" he tosses the dark brown ball on the ground making a huge stone wall burst from the ground blocking Manny and Marcus path.

"What are those element balls?!" Manny said.

"Whatever they are it's not going to stop us!" Marcus said with fire forming around his arm.

"ART OF FIRE! FLAME FIST!" Marcus shouted and launches a huge fist like fire at the stone wall destroying it.

The long nose man turns around seeing the flame fist destroy the stone wall he made.

"You got to be kidding me" the long nose man said in aggravation.

Manny runs at the long nose Man and launches his grappling look at him punching him in the face hard.

The long nose man winches and falls to the ground.

"Nice one!" Marcus said smiling.

The long nose Man sits up rubbing his cheek and growls glaring at Manny and Marcus.

"You tow are really annoying…" the long nose man said getting to his feet.

"Give back the diamond you stole and you're nose won't be bent the wrong way" Manny said smirking.

The long nose Man chuckled and looked at Manny and Marcus "I'm not giving back a damn thing! But I will give you this!" he took out a round circled green amulet that started glowing.

"What the hell is that?" Marcus said looking at the amulet.

The Amulet shoot out tow green balls of lighting t Manny and Marcus, when the balls of lighting hit Manny and Marcus, they couldn't move an inch of their body. Not there arms, legs, or their necks.

"AHHHH!" Manny screamed.

"I can't... move!" Marcus shouted.

"heheheh, this is a paralyzing spell, it's only temporary, but it last long enough for me to escape, so bye bye you little bastards!" The long nose man said running off.

"YOU LONG NOSE PUNK! GET BACK HERE!" Marcus screamed.

"HAHAHAHA! ASTA LAVISTA SUCKERS!"

As soon as the long nose man turned his head to the direction he was running, he was kicked in the face and fell to the ground.

"AH! What the hell?!" the long nose man yelled holding his nose.

"Aw, did that hurt?" Frida said smirking and giggling.

"You little bitch!" the long nose man said hopping to his feet whipping out his mini gun and firing it at Frida.

"AH!" Frida said running and dodging the bullets.

"That's right little girl! RUN!" he shouted while laughing.

Frida jumped into a corner and the bullets bounced off the cover where frida is behind.

"Crap!" Frida said trying to find a way to get from the bullets.

"Hey! You long nose asshole! Get away from her!" Manny shouted running after him.

"How dare you try and hurt my Frida!" Marcus yelled in anger running after him.

The long nose man turns around seeing Manny and Marcus running after him.

"Damn it! The time ran out!" the long nose man said.

Then came the sounds of police sirens from the right of the long nose man.

"Are you kidding me?!" He said in frustration.

Frida hopes out form the cover she was hiding behind and runs at the long nose man and balls her fist tightly giving him a strong uppercut to the jaw sending him into the air.

"MANNY! MARCUS! NOW!" Frida shouted

"RIGHT!" Manny and Marcus said, Marcus brings his arm back, flames formed around his arm.

Manny's grappling hook hands start spinning in high speed and he launches it and the long nose man while he's an the air.

"ART OF FIRE! FALME FIST!" Marcus yelled launching his flame fist at the long nose man.

"RIVERA TIGER PISTOL!" Manny screamed.

"ART OF FIRE! FLAMING RIVERA TIGER PISTOL!" Manny and Marcus shouted, Marcus flame fist mixed with Manny's Rivera Tigre Pistol hitting the long nose man on impact making a huge fiery explosion.

"HELL YEAH!" Marcus said throwing his fist in the air.

"BULLZ EYE" Manny said with a smirk.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWSOME!" Frida said running over to Marcus and Manny and jumps on both of them.

Manny, Marcus and Frida laughed happily while they were on the ground.

The long nose man fell from the sky with smoke coming out of his mouth and his body covered in burns.

Emiliano stepped out from his police car and walked to the long nose man and searched his body taking the stone back.

"Thank god that I wasn't destroyed" Emiliano said examining the stone "and you, you were a troublesome one weren't you?" Emiliano snaps the handcuffs around the long nose mans wrist.

"ughhhhhhh…" the long nose man groaned.

The other police officers took him to the police car and drove him to the station.

"I have to say, that was actually pretty fun" Marcus said crossing his arms smiling.

"I guess; that paralyzing thing was really annoying" Manny responded rubbing the back of his head.

"He sure had a lot of magic tricks to show off" Frida said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving right now!" Marcus said holding his stomach.

"Same here" Frida said as her stomach growled.

"LET"S HAVE A VICTORY MEAL!" Manny shouted.

They all agreed and headed down town.

**[In town] **

Miracle city tonight was lit up and blooming with people out tonight, people dancing and partying.

"Whoa, what's up with everyone tonight?" Marcus asked.

"I have no idea, I never seen this many people out like this at night" Manny said looking around.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOO! PARTY!" Frida shouted with excitement.

Everyone on the streets cheered popping fireworks and dancing happily.

"So lively tonight, how wonderful" an old lady said sitting in a chair behind Manny and Marcus sipping a cup of tea "it's very sad though"

Manny and Marcus turns around looking at the old lady

"Sad?" Manny said wondering what she means.

"So many people having fun with smiles across their faces, so many people with their hopes and dreams locked in their minds, and their futures planned, it's wonderful"

Marcus looks at Manny and then looks at the old women "mam?" he said.

"but the tower judges the people's souls, the tower makes judges all futures and forces them to go by it, he decides all" the old women said in a soft voice.

"Lady what are you talking about?" Marcus said in serious tone.

The old women giggles "I don't mind me, just remembering a quote from a book I read, don't mind me" she said getting from her seat and walks off.

"What…was that?" Manny said looking at the women as she walks off.

"Dude, creepy old people" Marcus said looking at Manny.

"Not all old people are creepy"

Marcus just shrugs and puts his hands in his pocket.

**[Elsewhere] **

The long nose man sat in his jail cell with his eyes closes in his shackles.

A faint tingling sound was made echoing down the hall way.

The long nose man quickly opened his eyes and turns to his jail cell doors.

"hm? What's that noise?" a police officer said getting up from his seat. The tingling noise became louder and closer.

From the distance he sees a green light flashing in the distance, a figure of a women rapped in a while cloak.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?!" the officer demanded to know.

The women wrapped in a white cloak shown a lamp with a green light.

Green static formed around the lamp and it shoot out a green static ball at the police officer paralyzing his body.

"AH! I…I can't move!" the police officer cried.

Instantly the women in the white cloak ran at the police officer, from under her cloak came tentacles with sharp edges wrapping them around his waist.

A long sharp blade like tong comes from her mouth and pierces through the officer's head; his entire body slowly became wrinkled and withered.

She drops the man like she was dropping sheet of paper, she slowly turns her body the long nose mans cell takes key.

She inserts the key into the cell door letting out the long nose man.

The long nose man steps out his cell "so I guess she's here huh? Well what are we waiting for?" the long nose man said as the women breaks his shackles.

The long nose man steps put of the jail cell and heads over to the desk where the police officer was.

"Man, they really got cocky after they caught me, thinking they were completely safe"

He grabs his amulet and turns the cloaked women with a smirk across his face.

"Now, let the judgment begin"

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: Man, it's been awhile I believe, almost a whole month since episode 20, I would like to apologize for not updating anything. It's been pretty busy for me lately; I would like to say though that episode 21 is an development, just haven't had the time finish anything. But the story that you finished reading was something that I have been working on for awhile now. And chapter 2 is also finished. So anyway, see you all later. **


End file.
